


Abandonment Issues

by toxicfumesandpoisonkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol, Bromance, Coping, Dear Naughty Boy, Drug-Induced Sex, I swear, It's consentual, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Recreational Drug Use, Tattoos, Zayn is naught ya boy, then OT2, turns ot4
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicfumesandpoisonkisses/pseuds/toxicfumesandpoisonkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hazautazik Londonba és a banda három nap szabadságot kap. Mindenki a maga módján birkózik meg a hiánnyal.</p><p>Avagy egy-egy szelet mind az öt fiú világából és gondolataiból, miután megtudják, hogy Zayn távozása nem csak időleges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandonment Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Jegyzetek:  
> \- Zaynnek Nokiája van (igen, az elpusztíthatatlan fajtából), ezért Mp3 lejátszón tárolja a zenéit  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1OTWCd40bc
> 
> A hozzászólásoknak mindig örülök :)

**Abandonment Issues**

 

 

**_Liam_ **

 

Liam az erkély korlátján pihenteti a bakancsait, az ujjai puhán dobolnak a naplója szélén. A fejében ugyanaz a halk, megfoghatatlan dallam kergeti saját hangjegyeit visszajátszásban –  szinte már hallja a szimfóniát, Harry baritonját az első kétnyolcad fölött, ahogy lágyan dúdol a fülébe. A ráérős, tavaszi napfényben felolvadnak a szavak, és a gondolatai elkeverednek a hotelszoba fehér függönyének libbenéseivel.

A szél megrezegteti az üres lapokat, amik Liam számára valójában egyáltalán nem tűnnek üresnek; tele vannak, mint ahogy ő is. Szinte érzi, ahogy lassan túltöltődik olyan gondolatokkal és érzésekkel, amiket még önmagának sem tud megfogalmazni. Nem érti, mi történik, miért burkolja magába a jelen, és záródik rá minden pillanat – nem érzi a határt Johannesburg délutáni fényei, a szellő és önmaga között. Nem érzi, mert elveszett valahol bent, abban a fura, mindent betöltő nyugalomban, ami az első két nap kétségbeesése után lett úrrá rajta.

 _Zayn elment. Tudja, hogy Zayn elment, de Zayn nem mehetett el, Zayn vissza fog jönni... Talán. Egyszer. Soha_. Lassú egymásutánban váltják egymást a fejében a gondolatok, mindegyik a saját határain túl folyik, és még ő maga sem tudja eldönteni, melyiknek higgyen igazán. Tudja, talán a többieknél is jobban tudja, mit érzett Zayn, mikor végleg búcsút vett tőlük, mégsem képes elfogadni a fiú döntését, a kognitív disszonancia pedig olyan erővel telepszik a tudatára, hogy alig képes felfogni, milyen zavartan viselkedik. A nemek igenné, az igenek nemmé olvadtak a fejében, mert csak így tudott nyugvópontra jutni a csontjait szétmaró pánik. Egyszerre hiszi, hogy Zayn visszajön, és tudja, hogy ez csak ábránd; egyszerre hallja a dalt, amin még hajnalban, az álmatlansággal küzdve kezdett dolgozni, és képtelen lejegyezni akár az első sorát is.

Minden billeg, mint Liam bakancsai az erkély korlátján, ahogy a fiú tavaszt lélegzik és szórakozottan fúrja a tincsei közé ujjait. A fülében dudorászó dallam most Louis tenorjára vált, magasabban szól, majdnem egy oktávot ugrik, és Liamben tompán felsejlik a gondolat, hogy ezt a részt talán a refrén elé kéne rakni. _Vagy a refrénbe_ – suhan át rajta a gondolat. Kellemetlen éllel tudatosul benne, hogy Zayn távollétében Louis az egyetlen, aki eléri a fülében csilingelő, magas hangokat.

Egy pillanatra már majdnem érzi teret nyerni a korábbi kétségbeesést, de gyorsan megrázza magát és teljesen kiüríti a fejét. Csak a szelet hallja, ahogy átszökik az erkélyajtó alatti résen, a johannesburgi utcák tompa, élettel teli zsivaját, a hotel elé lehúzódó taxiból kiszálló nő nevetését, ahogy még utoljára odaint a sofőrnek, mielőtt eltűnik a piros-fehér csíkos napfénytető árnyékában.

 _Louis_. Liam csak ennyit jegyez le a bal oldali lap tetejére kacskaringós, hosszúkás betűkkel, aztán a szájába tolja a tolla végét és hátradől a napozószékében. Tekintete elkalandozik a szomszéd utcák háztetői fölött, végig a sárgán izzó horizonton, és hirtelen eszébe jut Cape Town, várost határoló, napfényben fürdő hegyek éles csúcsai, és úgy érzi, nem bánná, ha egyszer elveszhetne azon a helyen. Hónapokra, talán évekre, hogy végigjárhassa a hosszan elnyúló utcákat és a hegyek tetejéről nézhesse, ahogy az óceán végtelen horizontja felett felkel a Nap.  Igazán még a forróságot sem bánja, szereti Afrikát és azt a lassú, folyékony érzést, amivel a levegő illata tölti meg a tagjait.

Hirtelen úgy érzi, hogy ha egy nap ő is elhatározza magát és búcsút int a többieknek, egy ideig csak barangol majd a kontinensen, napsütötte városról napsütötte városra járva be az országokat, és hagyja, hogy feloldódjon benne minden, amit az elmúlt öt évben besöpört a szőnyeg alá, hiszen _a shownak mennie kellett tovább_.

Egy percre eszébe jut, hogy talán fel kellene hívnia Zaynt, de még azelőtt elveti az ötletet, hogy a telefonjáért nyúlhatna. Eszébe jut az időeltolódás, és hogy fogalma sincs, hol és kivel lehet éppen a fiú. Talán épp Perrie-vel vacsorázik vagy az édesanyjával beszélget, esetleg a húgait próbálja lebeszélni róla, hogy felolvassanak neki minden bátorító tweetet, és Liam úgy érzi, nincs joga elvonni őt ezektől az emberektől, mert kölcsönkapott idő volt az övék, ajándék, nem pedig jogos juss. És most, hogy az utolsó pillanatig felélték az ajándékba kapott időt, Liam úgy érzi, nincs joga önzőnek lenni azokkal az emberekkel, akik öt éven keresztül annyi, de annyi időt vesztettek Zaynnel, annyi közös pillanattól, annyi emléktől lettek megfosztva – azokkal az emberekkel, akikhez Zayn most visszatért. Azokkal, akikhez valójában mindig is tartozott.

 

**_Harry_ **

 

Harry a főtér közepén ül és csendesn nézi, ahogy a horizont felett lassan megjelenik az első, lilás rózsanszín sáv. Hétköznap hajnal lévén az utcák kihaltak, alig lézeng rajtuk egy-két ember, és ők is fejüket leszegve, a telefonjuk képernyőjét bámulva sietnek el a felhőkarcolók árnyékában. Harry szereti ezeket a pillanatokat, mikor lézengés helyett mindenki tart valahová és lassan, cseppről cseppre újraindul a világ vérkeringése. Emlékezteti arra, hogy a saját univerzumának határain kívül létezik még ezer másik, egy általános folyam, ritmus, amire emberek milliói élik az életüket nap, mint nap, és arra, hogy egykor ő is egy volt közülük. Néha hiányzik neki a monoton moraj, a kiszámítható egyszerűség, a kisvárosi pékségben sülő kenyér illata és a liszt, ami mindig az ujjai közé, a ruháinak ráncaiba tapadt.

Szeret a földön ülni, tucatnyi masszív épület és óriási felhőkarcoló között, és érezni, hogy ahogy pillanatról pillanatra zsugorodik – ahogy Harry Stylesból újra csak Harry lesz, aztán hirtelen nem több, mint egy fiú a sok millióból, és végül egyetlen apró porszem az örök gépezetben. Szeret magára csupán múló pillanatként, egyetlen kósza lisztszemként gondolni az egészben, mert ez a perspektíva megadja neki a szabadságot, hogy elengedjen mindent, minden terhet és fájdalmat, ami azért érte, mert a világ szemében ő már nem egy a sok közül, nem _csak_ Harry, hanem egy _jelenség_ , valami, ami messze átível az ő létezésének határain, át téren és időn.

Harry szeret Harry lenni. _Csak_ Harry, része a jelennek, az egésznek, annak a világpillanatnak, amiben éppen a tudata tartózkodik. Harry szeret megfulladni a fényben és elveszni a zajban, feloldódni a sötétségben és megszűnni a csenddel. Harry szeret jelen lenni; Harry szeret elveszni a világ szövetéből.

Ilyenkor nem része semminek, de nem is áll semmin kívül; csak a zaját léte marad, a mellkasában szétáradó, folyamatos dobogás, és a tudat, hogy egységet alkot mindennel, amit maga körül lát, mindennel, amit a tenyerei alatt érez. És most... most végre érzi a kavicsokat a bőre alatt, a csizmája orrát, ahogy törökülésben ülve a combjába vág, az ingének puha szövetét, ahogy a vállaira simul, és a langyos levegőt, ami puha burokba fogja az alakját. Most nem Harry, csupán _van_ , és gondolatok nélkül, a végtelen csendben végre érzi, hogy lenni _jó_.

A személyes hiányai már nem az ő hiányai, a hibái épp annyira tartoznak hozzá, mint bárki máshoz. Felolvad a korahajnali világban és hagyja, hogy átáramoljon rajta az idő, az anyag és a fény. Egyszerre látja magát az élete minden pontján, és őszinte, féktelen, vad mosolyok suhannak át a vonásain, ahogy tudatosítja magában, hogy minden, ami ő volt, minden, ami éppen ő, és minden, ami ő lesz része ennek a csodálatos, végtelen egésznek.

Lassan kifújja a levegőt, kinyitja a szemét, és tudatban visszaúszik Johannesburg közepére. Hirtelen megkordul a gyomra és ő vágyakozó pillantással néz végig a téren sorakozó üzletek kirakatainak sötét üvegén, mikor eszébe jut az a csokiba mártott kávészem, amit még a hotel lobbijának cukorkás táljából csent el és süllyesztett a zsebébe. Először a bal nadrágzsebét kutatja át, amiből előkerül pár gyűrött bankjegy, két érme és papírzsebkendő (utóbbi az állapotából ítélve már többször esett áldozatul a mosógép szeszélyeinek), aztán következik a jobb, amiből egy egyszerű, fekete hajgumit, egy újabb érmét és egy öngyújtót halász elő a fiú.

Harry úgy érzi, gyomorszájon vágták, mikor elolvassa a fehér műanyagra felrótt szögletes, fekete betűket. _’Happiness isn’t about anything at all, except what’s going on inside you.’_ Azonnal felismeri az idézetet; Zayn kedvenc együttesétől van, és hirtelen elfogja a gyanú, hogy a farmere talán nem is azért tűnik szűkebbnek a kelleténél, mert Harry az elmúlt héten végigette az összes indonéz kifőzdét, amihez szerencséje volt, hanem azért, mert a fekete farmer is csak egyike azoknak a ruhadaraboknak, amik a folyamatos utazás során elkeverednek, rossz bőröndben kötnek ki, és időlegesen, de néha örökre, gazdát cserélnek a bandán belül.

És Harryre hirtelen újból rászakad a valóság, az ő személyes, ritmustalan, folyamatosan változó valósága, amiben többé nem egy a sok közül, hanem az egyetlen, aki az elmúlt hónapok során újra és újra összekapott Zaynnel, és néhány jól irányzott célzás után már kiabált, követelte, hogy a fiú szedje össze magát, és legyen ott velük ne csak testben, de lélekben is. Fájt látnia, ahogy Zayn lassan elsodródik az ő valóságuktól – ahogy egyre távolságtartóbb lesz, egyre többet használ, és letompul, zavarossá válik az íriszei mélyén ingadozó fény, mintha folyamatosan a távolba révedne és vágyakozna valami több, _valami más_ után. Valahova máshova.

Legbelül már egy ideje érezte, de tudatosan kizárta azt az alattomos, fojtogató sejtést, hogy lassan elérik életükben azt az elágazást, amin túlhaladva már nem együtt folytatják az útjukat. Minden feszültség ellenére legalább annyira szerette és féltette Zaynt, mint a legelső turnéjuk alatt, mikor jobbára már túlvoltak az ismerkedésen, de még minden újnak, színpompásnak, és elképzelhetetlenül nagyszerűnek hatott. Mikor még minden idejüket együtt töltötték és csak beszélgettek, viccelődtek és azt tervezgették, hogy ha egyszer elcsitul a körülöttük dúló felhajtás, egymás mellett vesznek majd nyaralókat egy dél-angliai halászfaluban, hogy ha esetleg a világ különböző pontjain telepednének is le, a nyarakat együtt tölthessék.

Ahogy Johannesburg főterének közepén ülve összehúzza magán az inget, Harrynek végtelenül távolinak tűnik ez a korszak. Emlékszik mindenre, de az akkori érzései megfoghatatlanná váltak számára, mint egy formáját vesztett ruha, amit még magára tud teríteni, de már sosem viselhet úgy, ahogy viselni kellene.

Ahogy az ujjai Zayn öngyújtójának tűzkövével játszanak, rá kell jönnie, hogy szüksége van arra, hogy meggyászolja ezt a korszakot. Hogy már egy ideje szüksége volt rá, csak a turné irgalmatlan tempójának köszönhetően soha sem volt annyi ideje, hogy csendben leüljön, elgondolkozzon és felismerje, mennyi apró pillanat vált lassan tüskévé a bőre alatt. Mennyi mindennel kellene elszámolnia, mennyi elgondolt, időnként elkezdett, de soha be nem fejezett mondattal tartozik tucatnyi különböző embernek.

Nem akarja többé így érezni magát. El akarja varrni a szálakat, amiket korábban csak úgy lógni hagyott, pontot tenni azoknak a fejezeteknek a végére, melyeket befejezett, de nem akart vagy nem tudott lezárni. Tudja, hogy beszélnie kell Zaynnel. Tudja, hogy idővel le kell vele ülnie, és elé tárni azt a rengeteg gondolatot és érzést, amik az évek során csendben, észrevétlenül felgyülemlettek benne. Tudja, hogy idővel ki kell majd tisztítani a sebet, de még túl korai lenne. Még túlságosan közeli a múlt, még túlságosan fájnak a visszhangjai által hagyott hegek.

Apró, sötét pontok gyülekeznek a járda kövén, és Harrynek beletelik egy pillanatba, mire rájön, hogy könnyezik. Néhány másodpercig csak csendesen mered maga elé – az ujjai ökölbe zárulnak Zayn öngyújtója körül, ahogy egymás után rohanja meg tucatnyi elfeledett emlékfoszlány abból az időből, mikor még öten várták volna a város főterén ülve, hogy a csendes utcákat lassan betöltse a hajnali derengés. Tudja, ha megkérné őket, valószínűleg még mindig eljönnének vele... de ha itt is lennének, mit mondhatnának most egymásnak? Hogy legalább ők összetartanak? Hogy egyikük nélkül sem lenne ugyanaz a csapat? Hogy mindannyian maradnak a kaland legvégéig? Harry még emlékszik rá, mikor Zayn mondta nekik ugyanezeket a dolgokat, miközben mályvacukrot pirítottak a tábortűz mellett. És Zaynt most egy világ választja el tőlük, annyi tér és annyi idő, amit akkor is nehéz lenne áthidalni, ha még mindannyian akarnák...

Nem. Harry nem kér az ígéretekből, és reméli, a többiek is így vannak ezzel – gyűlölne olyat ígérni, amit nem teljesíthet.

\- Harry... indulnunk kellene, mielőtt elkezdődik a reggeli rohanás – szólítja meg egy kellemes, mély hang, és a fiú érzi, ahogy egy tenyér nehezedik a vállára. Bár azt kívánja, bárcsak újra _Harry_ lehetne egyetlen napra, hogy maradhasson és végignézhesse, ahogy a Nap lassan a környező házak fölé emelkedik, valahol hálás a sofőrüknek, hogy kirántotta a gondolatfolyamból. Most nem engedheti meg magának, hogy elnyelje az önsajnálat és a múlt; túl gyorsan pörög a jelen, kegyetlen sebességgel váltják egymást a napok, és tudja, ha nem figyel, ő is kicsúszik ötük közös időszámításából. Talán örökre.

Így csak biccent, hogy értette, aztán az ingujjába törli az arcát és Zayn öngyújtóját zsebre vágva elindul a tér másik felén várakozó autó felé. Ideje visszatérnie Az Időbe, hogy egy újabb napra Harry Styles lehessen.

 

**_Niall_ **

****

Niall unottan támasztja a tenyerébe az arcát és lustán figyeli, ahogy egy fiú három korsó sört próbál teljes épségben eljuttatni a társasága asztalához. Pezseg körülötte az élet, mindenhol emberek, poharak és a klub félhomályában csillanó ékszerek váltják egymást, amerre csak a szem ellát.

Senki sem figyel fel rá. Észrevétlen a csevegő, táncoló, iszogató tömeg számára, ahogy az egyik sarokasztalnál tenyerébe támasztott állal bújik meg egy korsó jéghideg sör mögött. Régen volt már ennyire egyedül, régen volt már ennyire észrevétlen. Kellemes felüdülés a mindennapok nyüzsgése után, ahol mindenki a nevét kiabálja és másodperceken belül elérhető kell, hogy legyen, ha éppen szükség van rá.

Hálás ezért a három nap szünetért. Hálás, mert így repülő üzemmódba tehette a telefonját anélkül, hogy bárki számonkérhette volna érte, és kicsit elveszhetett végre a külvilágban anélkül, hogy testőrök, stylistok vagy sofőrök követték volna minden lépését. Na persze az igazsághoz az is hozzátartozik, hogy Niall általában nem bánta a felhajtást. A velük dolgozó emberek szinte mindegyikével megtalálta a közös hangot, így szívesen beszélgetett, tréfálkozott munka közben, ami jóval elviselhetőbbé tette számára a dolgos hétköznapokat. Egy-két kivételtől eltekintve korábban sosem zavarta a zaj. Most viszont hirtelen azt érezte, hogy felkavarodik benne minden, és képtelen tisztán gondolkozni vagy egyáltalán rendet rakni magában annyira, hogy a szokásos optimizmusának akár csak töredékével is tudjon végigmenetelni a turné maradék állomásain.

Idő kellett neki. Idő, tér és csend. Meg egy tetoválószalon Johannesburg szélén, ahol az őszülő művésznek fogalma sem volt róla, kicsoda, sőt először el sem akarta vállalni, mert azt mondta, túl fiatalnak tűnik. A férfi a sokadik fényképes igazolvány és  némi rábeszélés után azonban mégis kötélnek állt, és öt kört alkotó, apró pöttyöt tetovált Niall bal középsőujjának belső oldalára. Miután kész van, Ni még mindig nem érti, a társai miért vannak annyira oda a tetoválásokért, azonban korábbi félelmeivel ellentétben egyáltalán nem bánja, hogy végül mégis tű alá feküdt.

Korábban ő volt az egyetlen, akit nem díszítettek a legkülönbözőbb méretű, stílusú és témájú tetoválások, amik az évek múlásával nem csak a fiúk életének, de a banda imidzsének is szerves részei lettek, és bár eleinte a többiek néhányszor megpróbálták meggyőzni, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk egy-egy tetoválószalonokba tett kiruccanás alkalmával, idővel mindenki megértette, hogy Ni számára semmi vonzó nem volt a dologban, így nem nyaggatták vele többet.

Zayn távozásával azonban valami megváltozott. Már egy ideje lazulni látszott közöttük a kötelék, de Niallnek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ennyire rossz a helyzet. Nem volt felkészülve rá, hogy bármelyikük is végleg otthagyja a bandát, hogy ötből hirtelen négyen legyenek csak egy olyan gépezetben, aminek zakatolnia kell tovább az előre lefektetett síneken. Igen, még emlékezett rá, hogy az öt évvel korábban aláírt szerződésükben volt egy záradék arra az esetre, ha valamelyik fiú kilépne a bandából, de Niall már akkor is azt gondolta, hogy egyedül Simon paranoiája felelős  azért a pár bekezdésért, hiszen olyan _úgysem történhet_ , hogy bármelyikük is dezertáljon, mielőtt mindannyian úgy döntenek, hogy ideje külön utakra lépniük. Niall őszintén hitte, hogy úgy hagyják majd abba, ahogy anno elkezdték; öt egyszerű srácként, akik hatost dobtak az élet kockáival és kiélvezték az összes így eléjük táruló lehetőséget, amíg el nem jött az ideje, hogy szögre akasszák a gitárt.

De a dolgok idővel megváltoztak, a különbözőségeik lassan utat törtek maguknak, mint a medret váltó folyók vize, és Niall hirtelen azon vette észre magát, hogy minden korábbinál hosszabbra nyúlnak közöttük a csendek.

Zayn elment és ő nem tudta, mit mondhatna a többieknek. Csak ült az ágyán és meredten nézte, ahogy egy légy köröz a hotelszoba falába szerelt sík képernyős tévé körül. Valahol érezte, hogy ott kellene lennie, most ha valamikor, _most_ ott kellene lennie a srácoknak, és megvigasztalnia, felvidítania mindenkit, de rájött, hogy abban sem biztos, ő maga mit érez.  Persze, Zayn távozása érzékenyen érintette, de valahogy... más volt, mint amire számított. Más, mert hiába feküdt órákat egyedül a szobája magányában, nem jöttek a könnyek. Nem tudott Zayn után sírni, még az emlékeik után sem igazán, csak a csendet érezte magában, azt a végtelen, áthatolhatatlan űrt, ami az elmúlt hónapok alatt egyre csak nőtt közte és a srácok, főleg közte és Louis meg Zayn kettőse között.

Olyan volt, mintha levágták volna az egyik lábát, mégsem érezte volna azt a perzselő, kínzó fájdalmat, amit ilyenkor vár az ember, csak valami tompa, él nélküli sajgást, amitől felfordult a gyomra. Hirtelen úgy érezte, többet vesztett egy barátnál – olyan volt, mintha az egész folyamat csendben, észrevétlenül harapott volna ki darabokat belőle – mindannyiukból! – és akkor, a johannesburgi hotelszobájának ágyán fekve rá kellett jönnie, hogy valahol az úton elvesztette önmagát. Nem tudta, hol hagyta azt a Niallt, aki öt évvel korábban remegő térdekkel sétált be az X-faktor meghallgatására. Nem tudta, melyik turné melyik állomásán vált valaki mássá, valakivé, aki kívülről vizsgálva talán még hasonlított rá, de belülről vajmi kevésen osztozott múltbeli önmagával. Nem tudta, mit tehetne, hogy visszakapja, amit elvesztett.

Hirtelen úgy érezte, kapcsolódnia kell. Hogy szüksége van valamire, ami emlékezteti azokra a dolgokra, amiket a többiek által, a többiek miatt kapott az élettől; éreznie kellett, hogy nincs egyedül, és tudnia, hogy a szívében van még hely mindannyiuk számára, ezért rászánta magát az egyetlen dologra, amiből korábban tudatosan kimaradt.

Ahogy a klub félhomályának maszatos fényeiben vizsgálgatja, a tetoválás még apróbbnak tűnik, mint korábban. Csak öt tűhegyni pont egy fénylő fólia alatt – olyan picik, hogy buborékok lehetnének Niall korsójának oldalán. 

A fiú merengve figyeli, ahogy egyenként úsznak a felszínre, miközben egyszerre érzi magát közelebb az öt évvel korábbi önmagához és távolabb mindentől, ami jelenleg körülveszi, mint bárkikor ezelőtt. Egy percre szeretne ő is elveszni az arany ragyogásban és elfeledkezni mindenről. Csak nevetni, nevetni és nevetni, mint a távolabbi asztaloknál ücsörgő társaságok, egyszerű, fiatal srác lenni négy legjobb baráttal, akik a tavaszi szünet alatt meglátogatták Johannesburgot.

Életében először jut eszébe, hogy talán lemondana mindenről, amire az elmúlt öt év alatt szert tett, ha cserébe most öten ülhetnének a zsúfolásig telt klub sarkának homályába vesző asztalánál.

 

**_Louis_ **

 

Louis a tetőn ücsörögve gyújt rá a sokadik cigarettájára – a különbség csak az, hogy ez most egy kicsit máshogy füstöl, és Lou hirtelen hihetetlenül hálás érte, hogy bezárta maga után a tető ajtaját. Tudja, hogy venné ki magát, ha most rányitna bármelyik másik fiú; mindannyian megígértették vele, hogy semmilyen illegális ügyletbe nem keveredik. Hiszen most, hogy Zayn kilépett és magával vitte a tavalyi drogbotrányuk visszhangjait is, végre új lapot kezdhetettek. Letisztíthatták az imidzsüket, visszatérhettek ahhoz a szigorúan 12-es karikával ellátott képhez, amit Simon és a Modest Management már az első pillanatoktól kezdve festeni akart róluk.

Niall, Harry és Liam úgy gondolták, a lehetőség nem is jöhetett volna jobbkor. Mindannyian féltek, hogy Zayn távozásával rajongókat vesztenek, és miután Louis-ék tavalyi füvezős videóját követően több százan követelték vissza a koncertjegyeik árát, úgy gondolták, egy hasonló balhé végleg pontot tehetne a banda karrierjére. Lou, ha vonakodva is, végül megígérte, hogy nem fog belekeveredni semmilyen kétes ügyletbe. Mi több, megesküdött rá. Hogy miért tette? Egykor mindannyian legjobb barátok voltak, de azoknak az időknek már rég leáldozott, és Zayn hiányában Louis-nak hirtelen rá kellett jönnie, hogy egyedül maradt. Na nem mintha kiutálták volna a többiek, egész egyszerűen csak figyelmen kívül hagyták, ha nem érezték épp szükségét, hogy pár intő szót intézzenek hozzá a csúnya, gonosz tudatmódosító szerekkel kapcsolatban. Tudta, hogy nem tehet több rossz fát a tűzre, ha nem akarja, hogy végleg megkeseredjen a viszony közte és a többiek között, Louis-nak pedig kétségbeesett szüksége volt barátokra.

Az az űr, amit Zayn lassan másfél éve egymaga töltött ki, hirtelen túlontúl valóságossá vált. És visszhangzott, mint Lou kacajai, mikor a hotelszobájának magányában olvasgatott vagy videózott a harmadik csík kokain és a második pohár whisky után. Tudta, hogy lassítókat gyorsítókkal keverni nem okos dolog, de már annyiszor, de annyiszor csinálta, hogy őszintén szólva elképzelni sem tudta, hogy baja essen tőle.  Igaz, az elmúlt másfél éveben volt néhány csúnya estéje, de hogy drogproblémái lettek volna? Nem, ezen a fronton nagyon mellélőttek a többiek.

Nem drogporblémái, hanem magányproblémái voltak, ahogy Zaynnek is. A kezdeti nehézségek ellenére ez volt az, ami végül összekötötte, összekovácsolta a két fiút, ami bebetonozta a barátságuk alapjait és kedvenc időtöltésükké tette a különböző, általában viszonylag ártalmatlan szerek kipróbálását. Ritkán használtak bármit, ami szintetikus, bár Lou hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, sosem kacérkodtak a kokainnal vagy az MDMA-vel. Jobb estéiken azonban csak lazítani akartak; füstöt szerettek volna, és ártalmatlan kacajokat. Azt a fura, bolyhos érzést, ami meleg paplanokba csavarta őket, miközben a világról, az életről és a halálról filozofálgattak a hotelszobájuk padlóján fekve.

Az sem lett volna igaz, hogy sosem csináltak buta dolgokat. Egyszer valamilyen fura, megmagyarázhatatlan késztetéstől vezérelve kidobálták az összes cserepesvirágot a szobájuk ablakán, egy másik alkalommal pedig telegraffitizték a szőnyegeket neonkörökkel és -háromszögekkel, hogy arról az estéről ne is beszéljünk, mikor poénból csókolózni kezdtek és végül nagyon meztelenül, nagyon pihegve, és nagyon-nagyon-nagyon elégedetten aludtak el egymás mellett, pár órával a sokadik extasys brownie elfogyasztása után. De ezek mind csak apró dolgok voltak, olyasfajta csínytevések, amiket a velük egykorú srácok időnként elkövettek, csak hogy később (de legalábbis addig, amíg nem csináltak valami, a korábbinál is nagyobb butaságot) mélyen hallgassanak róluk.

Egyikőjüknek sem volt _problémája_ , egyikőjük sem készült a Trainspotting egyik szereplőjévé avanzsálni és végleg a drogoknak áldozni az életét. Egyszerűen csak kísérleteztek, nevetgéltek, és próbálták elütni azt az időt, azokat a csendes, kíméletlen órákat, mikor a magány hirtelen a nyakukba boríthatta volna mindazt, amiért valóban okuk lett volna szomorkodni. Az elvesztegetett időt, a családjukat, a húgaikat, akik nélkülük nőnek fel, a normális, egészséges, stabil párkapcsolatok teljes hiányát az életükben. Lou nem értette, miért olyan borzalmas dolog néha elszívni egy-két jointot, ha ez meggátolta őt abban, hogy olyan dolgokon keseregjen, amiken egyelőre aligha változtathatott.

Amennyire fájt neki, hogy Zayn kilépésével végleg magára maradt, valahol annyira büszke volt a fiúra azért, amiért végre magát választotta. Magát, az életét, azokat a dolgokat, amikről korábban mind le kellett mondania szimplán azért, hogy a One Direction tagja lehessen. Lou tudta, hogy a többiek, főleg Harry, még mindig legalább annyira dühösek Zaynre, amennyire szomorúak a távozása miatt, de a hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, neki nem fordult meg a fejében időnként, milyen lehetne az élete, ha maga mögött hagyná a bandát. Időnként úgy érezte, a kezdeti mindent elsöprő, delejes varázs már szinte teljesen elpárolgott. Hogy elege van a reflektorfényből és zavarják a sikoltozó lányok, hogy ideje lenne végre megtalálnia azt, amiben a legjobb lehet, nem pedig eltörpülni négy olyan ember árnyékában, akik nyilvánvalóan jobban értettek ahhoz, amit csináltak, mint ő. 

Nem, Lou nem szerette volna végleg otthagyni a zeneipart, arra viszont mindennél jobban vágyott, hogy végre a produkciók másik oldalán lehessen, és dalszövegíróként, producerként vagy talent coach-ként egyengethesse a jövő tehetségeinek útját.

Mosolyogva fújja ki a füstöt, mikor arra gondol, hogy talán egyszer majd Zaynnek is írhat zenét. Megtiszteltetés lenne, hiszen a fiú szemérmetlenül tehetséges és Lou tudja, hogy ha jelenleg még vacilál is, idővel biztos, hogy újra beleveti magát a zenélésbe. Bárhogyan is harcol ellene, Zayn sztárnak született – bármilyen közegben kitűnik a tömegből, mindig egy kicsit fényesebben csillog, mint körülötte bárki más. Bárki, talán Harryt kivéve, aki a maga különös, misztikus fényével sosem ragyogott olyan tiszta éllel, mint Zayn, mégis legalább olyan erővel taglózott le és nyert meg magának bárkit, aki a bűvkörébe került. A fiú egy szupernóva volt, egy különös, lángoló csillag, aki mindent felemésztett maga körül és szikrái sötét lángokra lobbantották az őt körülvevő univerzumot.

Harry fenséges káosza nem fért meg Zayn egyszerűségével, azzal, ahogy Sarkcsillagként függött a nyugodt, téli éjszakák egén, és ha kellett, önmagában is bevilágította a lábai előtt heverő világot. Míg Harry nyughatatlan, értelmetlenül gyönyörű és örökké megfoghatatlan maradt, Zayn stabilan állt a saját alapjain, és napról napra tisztábban látta, hogyan kamatoztathatá úgy a tehetségét, hogy az neki is jó legyen. Lou sosem haragudott volna rá amiatt, ahogy döntött, de a többiek nem ismerték úgy a fiút, ahogy ő. Nem töltöttek vele ezer sehova sem tartó, lassú körökbe csavarodó napkeltét, nem beszélgettek át vele éjszakákat, nem látták sírni, mikor Waliyha szívét először összetörték és ő nem tudott ott lenni, hogy megvigasztalja a lányt. Belegondolva nem is érteti, miért nem lépett ki hamarabb a fiú.

Lou mélyet sóhajtva fújja ki a füstöt. A szeme elé emeli az alkarját, hogy árnyékolja az arcát a lemenő nap perzselő, narancssárga sugarai elől, és hátradől a tetőn. Kavicsok vájnak a hátába, ahogy lassan végigfekszik a durva betonon, és hirtelen annyira egyedül érzi magát, mint már nagyon régóta nem. Ebben a percben mégsem bánja. Ebben a meleg, zizegő, narancssárga fényben fürdő pillanatban végre nem kínzója, hanem társa a magány, és ő végtelenül hálás érte, hogy végre szabadon, a külvilág folyamatos moraja és vádló pillantásai nélkül gondolkodhat. Szereti ezt a fajta magányos, mégsem üres csendet.  És, bár nem biztos benne, hogy a speciális cigaretta speciális füstje, vagy a saját gondolatai töltötték-e meg a benne tátongó, végtelen szakadékot, úgy dönt, ez most nem is fontos. Élvezi az egységet, a fényt, a nyugtató súlyt, amivel az alkarja a homlokának támaszkodik, és az ívet, amibe az ajkai görbülnek a cigaretta füstje körül. Végre élvezi, hogy önmaga lehet, és egyszerre érezheti a testének összes négyzetcentiméterét, ahogy a johannesburgi hotel tetejének simul, miközben csak húzza, húzza a gravitáció.

Fényt lélegzik és elmozsol egy könnyet, aztán előveszi a telefonját és tárcsázza Zaynt. Nem biztos benne, hogy ebben az állapotában tud majd koherensen beszélni, de valójában nem is beszélgetni szeretne. Csak feküdni, mozdulatlanul pihenni a narancssárgán izzó fényben, és hallgatni, ahogy Zayn lassú, mézédes baritonja betölti az egész világot.

 

**_Zayn_ **

 

Zayn a szobájában ül az ágyával szemben, állát a térdeit átkulcsoló karjain nyugtatva. Ahogy végignéz a sötét, graffitivel borított falakon, hirtelen az időn kívül érzi magát. A középpontban, a létezésben, egy olyasfajta, nyugodt állapotban, amiről Harry gyarkan beszélt akkoriban, mikor meditálni tanult. Minden lassú, minden csendes, nyugodt és mozdulatlan. A londoni alkonyat szokatlanul hallgatag, az acélkék fény fémesen vág át az ablaktáblákon és tölti meg kobalttal a pillanat határait.

Zayn arra gondol, mit csinálhatnak most a többiek. Hogy ő mit csinál, hogy mit fognak csinálni mindannyian, és hogy _miért_. Mert ebben a csendben minden olyan értelmetlennek tűnik; a távolság, a veszekedések, Zayn kedvenc hamutartója, ami darabokra csattant a hotel padlóján, mikor Harry tehetetlen dühében földhöz vágta pár héttel korábban. A fiú annak ellenére is túl jól emlékezett az egyre súlyosbodó viták közben elhangzott szavak majdnem mindegyikére, hogy a legtöbb emlékét letompította, fényesre csiszolta a neuronjait átszövő THC.

És ebben a csendben mind annyira, de annyira feleslegesnek tűnt, annyira elhasználhatónak, fejjel lefelé fordíthatónak, _elfüstölhetőnek_... hiszen, mikor volt ideje csak nagy levegőt venni és átgondolni mindent, rájött, hogy az egyetlen dolog, ami igazán számít, az, hogy mindannyian törődnek egymással. Fájdalmas éllel emlékezett mind a négy fiú arcára, mikor közölte, hogy hazarepül Londonba. Tudta, mit jelent Liam üres tekintete, Niall hitetlenkedő pillantása, Louis beharapott ajkai, és Harry csendes könnyei. Mert Harry sírt. Az a Harry, akivel egy ideje már majdnem minden beszélgetés konfliktussal végződött, az a Harry, aki egyre többször kérte a menedzsmentet, hogy biztosítsanak külön gépet számára egy-egy különösen heves összezörrenést követően. Az a Harry, aki a maga rejtelmes módján mindig egy kicsit jobban értett mindent, mint körülötte az emberek – Zayn néha elgondolkodott rajta, hogyan tud a fiú olyan könnyen ráhangolódni mások lelkének frekvenciájára. Hogy lehetségeses, hogy hall minden kimondatlan szót?

Mert mikor Zayn pillantása Harry arcára tévedt, tudta, hogy a fiú tudja, nem fog visszajönni. Hogy ez nem csak egy rövid szünet, hogy ez most tényleg, _igazán_ komoly; hogy ez az, amire Zayn egy ideje már megállás nélkül vágyott. Tudta, hogy Harry érti. És ahogy a fiú szemeibe nézett, abban is biztos volt, hogy Harrynek _fáj_.

Ha volt pillanat, mikor elbizonytalanodott a döntését illetően, hát ez volt az a pillanat. Mert ekkor példátlanul tisztán hasított bele a felismerés, hogy minden értelmetlen, sehova sem tartó vita alatt  továbbra is ott vannak ők öten, és az a rengeteg szeretet, lelkesedés és támogatás, ami évekkel korábban beindította a karrierjüket. Pontosan emlékezett még rá, hogy az X-faktoros napok alatt pont annyira dolgoztak egymásért, mint önmagukért, és ha valaki megbotlott vagy elakadt valamivel, egyszerre négyen nyúltak utána, hogy segítsenek neki. Ebben a pillanatban azt kívánta, bárcsak sosem feledkezett volna meg erről.

De Zayn a napjait bekavargó füstfelhők között rengeteget felejtett, ahogy Louis is, és idővel torzított, féloldalas perspektívába került a múlt. Ahogy kettősük szembecsukva alámerült a miénkkel párhuzamos, élére állított univerzumban, hirtelen minden egy kicsit máshogy tükröződőtt vissza az emlékezet felszínéről. Minden sérelem nagyobbnak, minden bántó szó fájdalmasabbnak tűnt, és Zaynben napról napra csak nőtt az a mérgező, betölthetetlen űr, amit csak Louis kacajaival és kémiai anyagok tucatjaival tudott elcsitítani.  

Visszagondolva Zayn számára a napnál is világosabb, hogy ez jól semmiképp sem végződhetett volna; egy ponton – már ő sem biztos benne, mikor – elkapta a lavina, és ő csak sodródott az árral, tehetetlenül és fáradtan, miközben elfolyt mellette az idő. A napok hetekbe, a hetek hónapokba torkolltak, és ő hirtelen a világ másik oldalán találta magát, egy borzalmasan ismerős, mégis teljesen új forgatagban, miközben dezorientáltan és jet laggel küzdve menetelt végig a napi rutin sosem változó állomásain.

Nem a fiúkkal volt a baj. A távolság ellenére sem ők voltak azok, akik szükségessé tették a távozását. Zayn elfáradt. Zayn halálosan, példátlanul fáradtnak érezte magát.

Időnként azt gondolta, a gyorsítói nélkül már fel sem tudna kelni reggelente, és hogy így is csak a személyi asszisztensek hadának konzisztens nyaggatásán múlt, hogy meg tudta tenni, amit elvártak tőle. Ide küldték, oda küldték, és Zayn hagyta, hogy azt tegyék vele, amit szerettek volna – amire éppen szükség volt egy újabb interjúhoz vagy koncerthez, ami boldoggá tette őket, ami boldoggá tette a rajongókat. Aztán egy nap Lou-val kicsit túllőttek a célon; csak egy tablettával vettek be többet a kelleténél, de ez épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy Zayn meggyőzze Louis-t, hogy borotválja fel oldalt a haját.

Jó ötletnek tűnt. Akkor igazán jó ötletnek tűnt, mert Zayn már rég felnyíratta volna a haját, ha a Modest engedi, és abban a pillanatban annyira, de annyira szabadnak érezte magát... Úgy érezte, soha semminek nem lesz következménye. Hogy bármi csinálhat, amíg nem árt vele másnak, hogy amíg jól van, addig minden mindegy, és ő akkor annyira, de _annyira_ jól érezte magát...

Utólag gyakran gondolkodott róla, vajon Harry hogy csinálta. Mert ötükből csak ő és Niall voltak teljesen megelégedve az életükkel, és mindenki tudta, hogy utóbbi bárminek örült, bármivel kiegyezett, ha úgy érezte, ezzel mindenki javát szolgálja. Harry viszont más volt. Harrynek szüksége volt arra, hogy érezze, ő irányít, és a kezdeti nehézségek után valahogy sikerült elérnie, hogy azt csinálhassa, amit akart, akkor is, ha ezzel időnként keresztülhúzta a Modest elképzeléseit. Az emberek hallgattak Harryre. Pedig a fiú ritkán emelte fel a hangját és még ritkábban rendezett jelenetet – általában az is elég volt, ha elmondta, mit szeretne. Nem kellett küzdenie, ahogy Zaynnek, Louis-nak vagy Liamnek, nem kellett telefonálgatnia és heves szóváltásokba bonyolódnia a ranglétra különböző fokait képviselő emberekkel, elég volt, ha határozottan megmondta, mit akar, és a világ féltérdre ereszkedett előtte. Zayn egy egyerű frizuraváltásért is három napon át tartó, folyamatos fejmosást kapott.

A fiú sóhajtva dől végig a padlón, majd féloldalra fordulva nyúl a hangfal jack dugója után, hogy csatlakoztassa az Mp3 lejátszóját. Órák óta egyetlen szám zizeg a csend alatt, egyetlen dallam, ami jobban megmagyarázza számára az érzéseit, mint a szavak valaha is meg tudnák. Hallania kell, és amint a hangfalak életre kelnek a basszussal, úgy érzi, ez minden, amire eddig a pontig vágyott. A rezgés, a hullámok, amik egyszerre szelnek át teret, időt és érzéseket, az a fajta tömör, magyarázatra nem szoruló varázs, ami kitölti az elméjét, elzsibbasztja a testét és olyan szavak esszenciájával tölti meg a torkát, amikre mindennél jobban szüksége van.

Vezekelnie kell. Bocsánatot kérnie, elsősorban magától, de a fiúk mindegyikétől is, külön-külön, őszintén és végtelenül komolyan. Szüksége van rájuk. Ha valamikor, most végképp érzi, hogy szüksége van rájuk, mert amint helyrerázza az életét és kész lesz helyretenni a kapcsolatait is, muszáj tudnia, hogy mindannyian mellette állnak. Hogy támogatják és segítenek neki visszakapni, újraépíteni mindent, amit az elmúlt évek alatt hagyott elveszni, leomlani. De mindezek előtt még vissza kell találnia magához, összegyűjtenie, eggyé forrasztania széttöredezett énképének darajait, hogy újra stabilan és büszkén állhasson a lábain. Hogy kiérdemelje azt a rengeteg jóindulatot, támogatást és bizalmat, amit az őt körülvevő emberektől kapott.

Erős akar lenni, évek óta először legalább annyira a többiekért, mint saját magáért. Jól akar lenni, hogy ők is jól lehessenek, mosolyogni, hogy ők is mosolyoghassanak.

Csukott szemmel túr a hajába, mintha csak emlékeztetni akarná magát a jelenre, a pillanatra, ami éppen a keretei között tartja, az útra, ami a lábai előtt fekszik. Tudja, hogy az első lépés után minden könnyebb lesz majd, tudja, hogy néhány kanyar után újra találkozni fog mindenkivel, akinek helye van a szívében. De ahogy dúdolni kezdi a hangszórókból szóló dalt, minden korábbinál jobban tudatában van, hogy a saját erejéből, magányosan kell elérnie azt a pontot, ahonnan újjáépítheti majd az életét.

Hogy évek óta először egyedül ő felel a saját sorsáért...

 

 

**_VÉGE  
?_ **

****

****

 

**THE WEEKND LYRICS**

**"Wicked Games"**  


I left my girl back home  
I don't love her no more  
And she'll never fucking know that  
These fucking eyes that I'm staring at  
Let me see that ass  
Look at all this cash  
And I emptied out my cards too  
Now I'm fucking leaning on that  
  
Bring your love baby I could bring my shame  
Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here  
Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink  
Bring your body baby I could bring you fame  
And that's my motherfucking words too  
Just let me motherfucking love you  
  
Listen ma I'll give you all I got  
Get me off of this  
I need confidence in myself  
Listen ma I'll give you all of me  
Give me all of it  
I need all of it to myself  
  
So tell me you love me  
Only for tonight  
Only for the night  
Even though you don't love me  
Just tell me you love me  
I'll give you what I need  
I'll give you all of me  
Even though you don't love me  
  
Let me see you dance  
I love to watch you dance  
Take you down another level  
Get you dancing with the devil  
Take a shot of this  
But I'm warning you  
I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby  
So put down your perfume  
  
Bring your love baby I could bring my shame  
Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here  
Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink  
Bring your body baby I could bring you fame  
And that's my motherfucking words too  
So let me motherfucking love you  
  
Listen ma I'll give you all I got  
Get me off of this  
I need confidence in myself  
Listen ma I'll give you all of me  
Give me all of it  
I need all of it to myself  
  
So tell me you love me  
Only for tonight  
Only for one night  
Even though you don't love me  
Just tell me you love me  
I'll give you what I need  
I'll give you all of me  
Even though you don't love me

 

 


End file.
